millenia_hyper_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 20
The start of the production of the 20:th chapter of Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure started on the 9:th of December 2013 and the was compleated on the 10:th December 2013. The chapter While almost everyone tried to stop Gongen Wyzen from destroying everything, ARC was fighting against Shining Armour who was not prepared that he would be noticed. Not even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna noticed him while he fired his beams at the “defenders of Equestria” and threw Princess Cadence straight into Machinedramon’s Giga Cannon. ARC punched Shining Armour in the face and then almost avoided a powerful from Shining Armour’s horn. Twilight Sparkle had also noticed that ARC was fighting someone else, and when she saw that he was fighting her older brother, she flew down to end the fighting between the two stallions. She was obviously on her brother’s side, during this duel. But ARC said that he saw him throwing Cadence into the Giga Cannon. Shining Armour of course played innocent and smiled to make sure Twilight Sparkle listened to him. ARC could see on Shining Armour’s body language that he was trying to hide something and attacked him again. Shining Armour got hit by the attack and responded with several slashes from his Unicorn horn. Twilight Sparkle used her magic to throw ARC away, but just in that moment Ralph Star appeared and attacked ARC once again. This gave Shining Armour a chance to escape as quickly as possible. Ralph and ARC continued to fight while Panty who was following Ralph appeared and tried to stop him. Twilight Sparkle saw that everything was under control, so she flew back to the others to help them stop Gongen Wyzen. After another two minutes, Sweetie Belle got an idea: - Hey Machinedramon! You have to drill me into his fingertip! - Are you out of you mind, asked Machinedramon? Do you have any idea how powerful he is at this state? - I do, said Sweetie Belle and went up to Machinedramon. But this might be the only way for us to survive. You have to trust me! - But what about your sister, asked Machinedramon? And your friends? - It is okay, said Sweetie Belle. Twilight Sparkle told me to use my powers to protect Equetria and that is exactly what I want to do with your help! - You are right, said Machinedramon and grabbed the filly with his right hand. Then he reared that hand backwards and then he punched Sweetie Belle so her horn went straight into Gongen Wyzen’s fingertip. When her horn was fully inside, she gathered all the magical energy that she had inside her. She combined it with the hope and love from her friends and family members, to increase its power even further. To make sure that the plan really would succeed, she grabbed some magical energy from Celestia, Luna, Twilight and Fluttershy to boost the effect beyond even their level of power. Then she unleashed all the energy that she had collected inside Gongen Wyzen’s fingertip, which caused it to implode. This caused a chain reaction which slowly destroyed Wyzen’s body. Shocked, Wyzen could only watch as his body was completely destroyed. His final words where the following: - What… we… Aaaaaaargh!! Then his body exploded, the “Positivy-Verse” was saved at last. The two royal sisters and Discord used their magical powers to create barrier around the “Positivy-Verse” to protect it from the parts of Gongen Wyzen that were heading towards the planets surface like meteorites. After ten minutes of protection against the meteorites, the citizens of Equestria could finally celebrate their victory over Gongen Wyzen. But then Twilight Sparkle noticed Machinedramon standing completely still, still holding Sweetie Belle in his right arm towards the sky. Rainbow Dash flew up to Machinedramon’s back and poked it, this caused the Digimon to fall forwards to the ground. The other characters jumped to the side to avoid getting crushed by Machinedramons body. When Machinedramon’s huge body hit the ground, he opened his right hand and Sweetie Belle rolled towards the ground as well. All the characters grasped and Rarity ran towards her little sister to see if everything was okay. Sweetie Belle slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her sister. - Thank you for being the best older sister a filly could ask for, said Sweetie Belle in quiet voice. Thank you Twilight Sparkle for teaching me all the magic I needed to know to save Equestria from the fat man. And thank you Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, for being the best friends that I ever had. You have all given me such a wonderful life! Then she closed her eyes and her heart stopped. All the other characters where shocked and cried because of what happened. Sweetie Belle and to an extent Machinedramon had sacrificed themselves to save Equestria. King Sombra went towards the fillies’ body and lowered his head. - If a Unicorn were to die today, it should have been me, said Sombra in a sad tone. She was just a little filly. Everypony, let’s have a moment of silence for the heroic Sweetie Belle, to remember all the happiness and adorableness she has brought to this world. All the characters lowered their heads, closed their eyes and hands and stood completely still for a long time. For some characters, Sweetie Belle’s death was just way too much, so they ran away from the place in tears. Even some of the characters who stayed around Sweetie Belle, could not hold their tears back. After a short period of time, Ralph Star walked towards the body and looked sad as well. Then he… kicked Sweetie Belle’s body away. This stopped the moment of silence and everyone stared at Ralph like he was a ghost. - I cannot believe this, roared Ralph! Haven’t you sacrificed enough? Do you really need to fuck up the rift-system, destroy the “Rift Spectre” AND kill this little filly? Is this not good enough for you? ARC! - WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING HERE AND RUIN OUR MOMENT OF SILENCE, roared ARC back at Ralph?! - I can do whatever I want whenever I want, said Ralph and pointed his sword towards ARC! That includes apprehending you for believing in Rosa’s lies! - “Apprehend me”, seriously? Forget it, said ARC and moved Ralph’s sword away. YOU KILLED ME TWICE, YOU DESTROYED ALL OF MY PROPERTIES, YOU ALLOWED SHINING ARMOUR TO GET AWAY AND YOU KILLED ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS FOR NO REASON! - Listen here you motherfucking cocksucker, roared Ralph! All of this could have been prevented if you did not allow Rosa to go on that ridiculous mission to throw the “Rift Spectre” into “Heavens Gateway”! That is exactly would happen… - You are the one who should listen, roared ARC and grabbed Ralph by his neck! The reason the “Rift Spectre” brought all of these evildoers here was because Sonic.EXE corrupted it with his dark magic! - AND YOU WANT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?! Then Princess Celestia stopped the two stallions from arguing with each other. She told both of them that they should a lot more grateful of what Sweetie Belle had done. ARC said that he was upset that the filly had to die, but still happy that the “Positivy-Verse” is safe…for now. Ralph augmented that it was all ARC’s fault that all this happened to begin with, since he believed that it was possible to revive the dead by doing something so ridiculous as Rosa planned. Then he stopped for a moment, he looked around the crowd of characters and asked them if Rosa was around. Rosa became scared and hid behind Machinedramon’s dead body. But she gathered her courage and went towards her uncle. She was still scared but she thought that if she told him the truth, he would understand and apologize for ruining the moment of silence. While all this happened, Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna used their magic to levitate all the dead characters into a portal. That portal would lead to a graveyard that was located, somewhere on an unknown planet. Only Sweetie Belle’s body was allowed to stay, she was going to get a proper funeral in Canterlot for all of her heroic deeds. The other surviving members of the evil side went into the portal that Discord created for them and promised to never return. Then Rosa finally stood face to face with her uncle for the first time since… a very long time. She tried to look intimidating, but her uncle’s glare won over her. Then the little girl received quite possibly the biggest lecture that has ever been known to anything. Ralph told her that he has been very worried about her and that it was very immature to run away from her caretakers. She was lectured about crossing realms, killing people for no reason and many other things. Rosa did manage to counter one of Ralph’s arguments by saying that her parents had always wanted her to be a warrior and to protect her friends and loved ones. This made Ralph stop for two seconds before he said: - If your parents were alive and saw what you just did, then they would be as angry, maybe even angrier than I am. And I am so angry that I would actually decapitate you, if you weren’t my niece. No matter, the whole universe is on the brink of collapse, Sonic.EXE is on free foot and everything that your parents tried to accomplish by fighting for the force of good is being ruined by their own reckless and spoiled brat to a daughter! As punishment for all this you are from this day onwards, never allowed to: leave my apartment, play with Minccino, learn anymore sword techniques, eat, sleep, closing your eyes and see that light of day ever again! - NEVER ALLOWED TO EAT AND SLEEP, NOW YOU ARE GOING WAY TO FAR, ROARED ARC! - Let me guess, said Ralph in a much calmer tone. You are one of the people who complained that Lightning Dust’s punishment was to excessive when she almost killed Rainbow Dashes friends? - No, actually she got of pretty easy by just getting kicked out, said ARC. - WHEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU COMPLAINING, roared Ralph? I know why, that is because you are a: selfish, reckless, arrogant, egotistical, annoying, pathetic, disgusting, easily-manipulated, immature, autistic man-child who lives in your mothers basement without paying any taxes what so ever! - I actually pay my taxes every month and you even invaded my apartment and killed me, said ARC. So you should know that I don’t live in a basement! Then suddenly another portal appeared behind Ralph and several police officers came out of it and arrested ARC and Rosa. Ralph asked the other characters if there was anybody else who doesn’t belong in this world! Lydia Prower, Sandvich33 and Jimmy walked towards Ralph and so they got arrested as well. However these three were not going to be arrested, they where just going to sent home since a lot of people missed. Especially for Jimmy, who had an entire family who missed him. Minccino also tried to get into the portal, but Ralph latterly kicked it away. The seven characters walked through the portal, because Panty also followed them. However she did fell guilty for having such a rude brother-in-law. When they arrived at the other side of the portal in New York; Lydia, Sandvich33, ARC and Ralph where still in their pony-forms, even in real world. Ralph once again, blamed Rosa and ARC for everything by kicking them in their faces. The human police officers were obviously surprised that a bunch of ponies came out of the portal and that one of them wanted one of them to be arrested. Meanwhile in Creepy Red’s palace, Sonic.EXE told his master about what he had done. Creepy Red did not really like what he heard, but when Sonic.EXE explained the outcome of the war. Including that the gateway between the “Positivy-Verse” and the “Negativy-Verse” is now easier to pass through then before. Creepy Red smiled and told Sonic.EXE that he had done a great job, but he was still upset that the Sonic.EXE still used all the energy that the “Rift Spectre” held, just to make this happen. Because it could also mean that the White Knight could also use it to get his plans through, whatever plans it had. Sonic.EXE wondered how Creepy Red could know that and Creepy Red reminded Sonic.EXE that the camera was still on during the entire war, so he saw everything that happened. He also said that he was also happy that Shining Armour got away with killing of Princess Cadence, that would give the Creepypasta Empire an advantage when they where going to conquer the “Positivy-Verse” in the near future. The two of them laughed together for a while, before Creepy Red told the hedgehog to leave him alone for a while. Sonic.EXE bowed towards his master and walked away from the palace, when he was beyond Creepy Red’s hearing ration he laughed for himself. - Hehehe, he has no idea what he is going into! Soon I will be the new lord of the Creepypasta! Just you wait Creepy Red your days are numbered! - Excuse me, said Tails Doll who appeared out of nowhere. But what did you just say? - I said that you are dead, shouted Sonic.EXE and fired his death beam at Tails Doll, thus ending his life for good. In the real world, Lydia and Sandvich33 tried to readapt themselves to live a normal life even if it was hard to get rid of all the memories of the war. Jimmy reunited with his family, and Yummy became so overjoyed to finally meet his father again, Yumi and Kirby where really happy too and so where the Pokémon. Jimmy did fell guilty for not returning any sooner, but Yumi forgave him. The most important thing was that he had returned alive and well. While all this happened, ARC was placed behind bars at the Metropolitan Correctional Center in New York City. He looked out from the window of his prison cell and thought to himself: - Maybe Ralph is actually right? I know that I am easily manipulated by females, a little reckless sometimes and complains over little things. Perhaps being locked in this cell is not enough of a punishment for me. I am so sorry Rosa; I should have taken better care of your daughter. Can you forgive me? - You must be the latest inmates, said a female voice. ARC turned around and saw that it was none other than Chun-Li herself, the strongest woman in the world. ARC could not believe his eyes and took a deep breath. When he was calm he walked towards Chun-Li and bowed before her. She was not really prepared for such a honourable greeting from a talking horse. - It is quite amusing that you are a talking horse, said Chun-Li. And that Ralph forced you to be locked in here and not in an animal shelter. - I promise to behave myself, said ARC. I know that I was part of something very bad, so I will stay in here until… how long will I stay in here? - That has not been decided yet, said Chun-Li. But I guess your time in jail would be at least ten years and at the most twenty-five years. - Holy Shit, said ARC! Looks like I just ruined my entire life forever! - You sure did, said Chun-Li and smiled. But I can tell you this much, if you ever try to escape, I will personally beat you up! - I am going to be completely honest here, said ARC. I actually would not mind being beaten up by the strongest woman in the world that is filled with the beauty of spring. Chun-Li became a little nervous about the talking horse that wanted to be beaten up by her so he could get a boner out of it. Yeah, it was really that creepy. His focus also kept bouncing between her eyes and her huge boobies. She went away from ARC’s cells while he was staring at her butt and legs. When she was gone, he realised how creepy he has been and went to bash his head on the wall. After a while, he went to bed and tried to fall asleep despite the mental images from the war and the pain after the head banging. The night went on pretty well for the other prisoners though. As well as Lydia Prower, Sandvich33 and Jimmy, since they either had each other or a family to make them feel happy. But at the Metropolitan Correctional Center, ARC where waken up from his sleep. He woke up and saw two guards from the Crystal Empire. ARC became a little annoyed that he was disturbed from his sleep. - We apologise for this interruption, said one of the guards. But Shining Armour has sent us get some information from you. - Shining Armour, the same stallion who threw his own wife into Machinedramon’s Giga Cannon, asked ARC? But then again, based on what has happened recently, I am pretty much this story’s main antagonist and sure I don’t blame them. Because of my weak mind, I pretty much ruined the entire universe. So, what do you want to know? - We want to know where Ralph Star lives, said the first guard. - You want to know where Ralph Star is, asked ARC? Really? - Yes, we don’t know why. We have just gotten this order to bring Ralph Star to the Crystal Empire, said the second guard. May you please tell us where he is? - I am not sure if I can trust Shining Armour, said ARC and thought for a while. You know what: I will tell you where he lives, but on one condition… - Yes, said the Crystal guards. - You must promise to not hurt Rosa Anarchy, said ARC. You can do whatever you want to Ralph Star, but do not hurt Rosa Anarchy. Have I made myself clear! - Yes, you have, said the guards. We promise to not hurt Rosa Anarchy. - Al right, if my memory is correct: Ralph Star lives in Queens at the 69:th avenue. - Thank you very much, said the guards and galloped silently away from the prison. When they where gone, ARC tried to fall asleep again. But he could not, so he looked out of his prison cell’s window and saw all the stars in the sky. He started to think about Princess Luna, since she is the princess of the night. But in the real world, the moon and the stars rose and lowered themselves all on their own. There was no need for a beautiful Alicorn Princess to move them around. Then he started to think about Lydia, Sandvich33 and Jimmy, he hoped that they were okay as well, because unlike him they had someone to be close to when they where depressed or scared. But then he started to think about Rosa, he knew that the guards would keep their word and not hurt her. But if she really received the punishment, Ralph gave her, she would die of starvation, a lack of sleep and that her constant open would not be expose to light for way too long. He prayed for her safety and hoped that her parents would forgive him for being such a horrible caretaker. The next morning ARC woke up standing by the mirror, he realised that since he is a horse or pony or whatever. He could no longer sleep probably by laying on a bed; he had to be standing up while sleeping. He was a little questioned out by this fact, but he would learn to deal with it sooner or later. He was probably only able to sleep in a bed as a pony in Equestria. He tried to move his hooves like normal arms and that seemed to work somewhat decent, but he still could not pick things up with his hooves. Which makes sense, because a horse hove is not constructed to pick things up. A megaphone shouted out that breakfast was ready, so ARC and the other prisoners headed towards the dining hall. The other prisoners laughed at ARC, because he was a different species than them. When the breakfast was served, ARC had no choice but to eat like a horse, since he was one. The other prisoners where still laughing at him, because he behaved just like the animal the looked like. After the breakfast, all the prisoners went to take a shower. But when ARC was just going to enter, Chun-Li grabbed him, threw him into a police van and drove him away to a stable. There he was thrown into a horsebox and got cleaned up by the people who worked there. Once again, he tried to control himself and not let his inner male take full control over him. It was challenging since the two people who cleaned him up where really beautiful women. They where like actual real-life versions of Applejack. When he was all cleaned up, Chun-Li threw ARC back into the police van and drove back to his cell. - Thank you very much miss Chun-Li, said ARC once he recovered from his hit against the wall. That was unexpected, but thank you very much. - You are welcome, said Chun-Li. I also want to tell you this: If you ever think about staring at my curves or legs then I will give you a beat down you will never forget. Women are human beings to and… - Deserve to have equal rights and income as men, I know, I know, said ARC. I am all for more powerful women in the politics, and high-status jobs in general. That is why I admire you so much; you are the representation of powerful and inspiring women everywhere. Your smoking hot body is just an added bonus. But if you wish to beat me up, then go ahead. I would not mind being beaten up by the strongest woman in the world that is filled with the beauty of spring itself. - Maybe later, said Chun-Li and left ARC behind. ARC once again smashed his head against the cell’s wall, since he just made a huge embarrassment out of himself yet again. He knew that he had a strange urge to fall in love and flirt with almost every woman that he speaks too, but he had no idea how to control it. For the rest of the day, he sat in his cell and thought about Rosa Anarchy. He was still convinced that her parents would never in their life forgive him for what he did to her. He looked out of the cells window that lead to the cell corridor and saw that he was completely alone. The other prisoners where probably on some sort of training, that ARC was not allowed to enter since he was a horse or because he was considered “too dangerous” for the other prisoners. After three hours of “nothing happening”, a male police officer opened ARC’s cell and told him that he had visitors. ARC looked up and saw that it were Lydia Prower and Sandvich33, ARC looked at them and gave them a slight smile. The two pegasuses walked towards the horse and told him that they have managed to get him out of his prison-sentence. This really surprised ARC, because he had no idea either how or why they would do such a generous thing for him. - We talked to the judge and told him the entire situation from our point of view, said Lydia. And when he learned that Ralph had been torturing his own niece in such a violent way, he allowed you to go free. - However, said Sandvich33 and looked angry. The judge still did tell the police to arrest Ralph, because torturing angels and half-angels seems to be legal nowadays. - Yes, I don’t understand it either, said ARC. I just cannot thank you two enough for doing this for me! But I am still so sorry for calling you a couple when you are not even married and for screwing up my announcer voice for Lawl Galaxy! I am so sorry! - Hey! Don’t stress yourself up, said Sandvich33 and tried to calm ARC down. The first incident was nothing but normal everyday-mistake and the other is just proof that not everyone is destined to be a voice actor/actress. You really do have a tendency to work yourself up way to much over miniscule details. Just relax… ARC listened to Sandvich33’s words and calmed down to an at least reasonable degree. He took a deep breath and told the two pegasuses that he now really needed to repay them for their kindness. They have after all, saved him from spending up to twenty-five years in prison. Lydia told ARC that is just what friends do for each other and not pull a “Spike-At-Your-Service”. But ARC just wouldn’t stop telling them to come up with something that he should do for them in return. Lydia and Sandvich33 looked at each other and signed, but then Lydia remembered something and told ARC: - You know what; there is one thing that you can help us with. Something that Sandvich33 and I had wanted to do for a long time now. But we never had the opportunity to do it because of the constant threat against the Creepypasta. But if it is okay for you, you can help us with this mission. What do you say? Characters that appear in each of the teams during the war Protagonists: Twilight Sparkle (Alicorn).png|Twilight Sparkle Aranryanchampion (pony).png|Aranryanchampion Sweetie Belle.png|Sweetie Belle (Dead) Machinedramon.gif|Machinedramon (Dead) Sandvich33 & Lydia Prower as ponies.png|Sandvich33 & Lydia Prower (ponies) Suporting Characters: Princess Celestia.png|Princess Celestia Princess Luna.png|Princess Luna Discord.png|Discord Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash Rarity.png|Rarity Rosa Anarchy.png|Rosa Anarchy Minccino.jpg|Minccino Jimmy.png|Jimmy Chun-Li.png|Chun-Li Antagonists: Gongen Wyzen.png|Gongen Wyzen (Dead) Shining Armor.png|Shining Armour Ralph Star (Pony).png|Ralph Star Sonic.EXE (2).jpg|Sonic.EXE Creepy Red.png|Creepy Red Tails Doll.png|Tails Doll (Dead) Chapters Previous Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_19 Next Chapter: --- List of References * Category:Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure chapters